


Far From Any Road

by yansurnummu



Series: Of Crows and Wolves [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Do two bottoms make a top?, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, trans crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: In the morning after getting drunk with James, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Crow/Male Guardian
Series: Of Crows and Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071188
Kudos: 46





	Far From Any Road

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise for how filthy this is. Enjoy.  
> (I use cunt/dick to refer to Crow's junk here)

Crow wakes the next morning a little sore, with a bit of a headache. He has his face buried in rough cloth, the weight of an arm around him, and he hums groggily.

The Wolf shifts, stirring from sleep.

Crow tenses, his eyes a little wide, as memories of the night before come back to him. 

He kissed James. _He kissed the Young Wolf._ And the Wolf _kissed him back._

It's difficult to not be a little hopeful that it meant something, even though they were drunk. James' beautiful dark brown eyes blink open, long eyelashes fluttering, and Crow finds himself unable to look away. He is so handsome, the way he gives Crow a sleepy smile and mutters a _good morning,_ his voice thick with sleep.

No one could blame Crow for wanting to kiss him again, and again, and again.

So he does. He doesn't care that his own mouth is a little dry and still tastes faintly of whiskey. James hums, licking into his mouth hungrily, like stale liquor is the best thing he's ever tasted.

He wraps his arm around James' waist, pulling him closer against him, and he groans when he feels how hard he is, cock straining against leather pants. James whines, his hips bucking, his breath hot on Crow's skin as he breaks the kiss.

 _"Crow,"_ he gasps when Crow pushes back again. Crow grins, enjoying the sound of his name, filtered through such a desperate tone.

He wants to feel him– feel the weight of his cock in his hand, feel his cock sliding against his own with no layers of clothing in the way. His hand wanders down James' body, stopping just over his belt buckle, and he can feel the man shudder.

"Can I?" he asks softly. James nods.

"Fuck, please," he whimpers, his hand smoothing over Crow's hip, "I wanna touch you too."

Crow bites back a moan at the words, nodding as he pulls at James' belt. 

He tugs open the front of James' pants to free his gorgeous, thick cock, shivering when wiry fingers dip into his own pants shortly after. 

James kisses him hard, fingers slipping between damp folds and over his hard dick, and Crow gives his cock a few slow strokes. They both moan, hips bucking into hands as they stroke each other, their kiss wet and sloppy and distracted. 

Crow can _feel_ how wet he is, how his dick twitches as James' slick fingers work him. He wants more, he thinks, _needs_ more. He lets go of James' cock to tug his pants off completely, and the man looks at him with dark, pleading eyes.

"Is this alright?" Crow asks, and James visibly swallows.

"Yeah," he gasps, and Crow moves back in, this time hooking a leg over James' waist so he can grind their cocks together. "Oh, fuck, _fuck."_

Crow gasps and shudders with him, coating James' dick in his wetness as he ruts against him. His own cock is throbbing, the slick friction and the heat and hardness feeling better than anything he can remember. James' hands tangle in his hair, and he trails kisses along his jaw and neck, mumbling curses and praises that all sound sweet to Crow. 

_"Want you,"_ James whispers, and Crow's hips stutter. He thinks of James filling him up with his cock, the idea making his cunt throb excitedly.

"Wanna… feel you inside me," Crow says before he thinks about it, the words nearly surprising himself, and James squirms.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, and Crow can feel the twitch of his cock. "Can I? Please?" he nearly begs, something Crow might find endearing if he wasn't so mindlessly aroused. He hums approvingly as James shifts, the blunt head of his cock now pressing against his soaked cunt.

"Please, yes, I need it," Crow babbles. 

His eyes nearly roll back in his head as James slides in in one slow, smooth motion. He's _thick,_ and Crow shivers at how he stretches him, but it feels so good he doesn't care. The man mumbles something about how wet he is, and he can feel his cock twitching deep inside him as he stills.

Crow nearly begs him to move, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pulls most of the way out and thrusts back in. The angle makes it difficult to find purchase, so his thrusts are slow and deep and deliberate. Crow wonders if he could cum just from this, James tenderly fucking into him, brushing just so against his sweet spot with every thrust.

"Crow," James growls just below his ear, "I ain't gonna… ain't gonna last." Crow moans as James' hand moves between their bodies, thumb rubbing along the top of Crow's cock. 

"Wanna feel you cum," Crow gasps before pressing his lips to the Wolf's once more, drinking in his whimpers as he thrusts a little harder, chasing his own release. 

James curses, continuing to rub at Crow's cock even as his hips stutter, burying himself to the hilt in Crow's wet heat. Crow groans and bucks into the feeling of being filled, James' cock spilling over inside him.

His own orgasm catches him by surprise, bubbling up suddenly as James' cock pulses inside him. Crow bites down on James' shoulder as he cums, clenching around his cock. 

For a while they stay like that, wrapped around each other and breathing heavily. Crow sighs as James pulls out of him, feeling cum drip out onto his thigh not long after.

James kisses him again, softer this time, but still heated. Crow snakes his arms around the Wolf's neck, combing his fingers through thick curls, humming when teeth tug at his lips. Crow nips him back, earning a breathy chuckle. James strokes a soothing hand along his thigh as he pulls back just enough to look at him, and Crow's heart flutters at how _fucked_ he looks.

"Stars, you're beautiful," Crow breathes, a sated smile playing at his lips. James grins, a hint of red to his cheeks as he chews at his own lip.

"You're fuckin' handsome, yourself," he says, creases at the corners of his eyes as he smiles. 

Crow feels truly happy, for the first time since he woke up. He wishes he could stay here forever, just holding James, touching him, kissing him. The sex is an enjoyable bonus, he thinks.

"Okay, times up, time to go," Crow nearly jumps at the presence of James' Ghost, and James only sighs.

He says something to her in a language Crow doesn't understand, the tone exasperated. She fires back in the same language, argumentative and brash. James only laughs, nudging her little shell away from him with his hand.

Crow takes the time to reach over James, picking up some of their discarded bedding to clean up the mess between them. He sits up, collecting his pants, a little insecure in his nakedness with the Ghost present. Briefly, he wonders how much Glint had seen.

Minali vanishes with an irritated sigh, James' attention returning to Crow. He fixes his own clothing before sitting up with Crow, stretching long arms over his head.

"Ready to get going?" the Wolf asks casually, and Crow nods.

"Yeah. Is she, um, alright?" James laughs at that, beginning to pack up their things.

"Oh, she's bloody brilliant. No shame nor filter, that one," he says, amusement as well as annoyance clear in his voice.

Crow smiles. He hadn't realised how _different_ other Ghosts could be until he started meeting other Lightbearers. Minali can be kind, yes, but her fuse is short and she's not afraid to tell James how she feels, never sugarcoating anything. She's different from Glint, not in that she doesn't care about her guardian, but that her way of showing love is far more blunt and to the point.

Crow thinks about how Glint shows love– about how _Crow_ wants to show love. James turns to him, the meager camp packed up, and his heart skips.

James helps him to his feet, and Crow realizes the man is only a little taller than him. He leans down into Crow's space, hands coming up to touch him, but he hesitates.

"This still alright?" he asks softly, nervously. Crow grins and nods, closing the gap between them. James sighs through his nose as their lips move together, soft and tender.

"Let's _go!"_ Minali's voice comes through again, startling the both of them. James groans against Crows lips before breaking the kiss, giving him an apologetic look.

"I‐I think she has a point, we should really be getting back to the Shore," Glint appears and Crow gives him a shy nod.

The Wolf tugs on Crow's hand, and the two begin the trek back to the ship. He could get used to this, he thinks


End file.
